Love hurts?
by RavenHeartSienna
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto have been dating for some time now but no one knows about it.Though dating, both are unsure of their feelings were - all they know they are attracted towards each other. Will they stay together? / pairing s : 8059, and others maybe


****KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN FANFIC****

****GENRE: T+ to M****

****PAIRING(S): 8059****

This is partly AU! This is something I put together solely for Gokudera's birthday,supposely**^^**Buon Compleanno, Gokudera Hayato :3 (Its probably too late T.T") ******Warning! OOC!****** This is my First fanfic, i repeat this is my **FIRST** fanfic ehehehe^^" may have lots of mistake, so please be nice~

****DISCLAIMER: **I do not own KHR. I only own this fic plot so ****please DO NOT STEAL THIS FIC YOU HEAR!******

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_'_**I don't understand...'**__

****A silver-headed teen is found leaning against the rails of a bridge, a dark scowl adorned on his handsome face as he glares at the river – at lease it seems like he is when in truth he took no notice of his surroundings for he is occupied with his thoughts. It was in the middle of the night and it was raining in Namimori, Japan.****

_'_**I am a fool...What was I thinking...?'**__

****The teen became drenched due to the rain and yet, he remains where he stands without a care, the scowl on his face became darker by the minute.****

_'_**That idiot..."******Like me**_**"? What bullshit!'**_**__

****Stirring slightly, the teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. However, when he tried to light it up, he finally realised that it was raining thus he was unable to smoke to relief of his anger. **_**Shit, ******he grumbled inwardly while grudgingly shoved the cigarette packet back into his pocket. Slowly he straightened up and began to walk away from the bridge.****_**

_'_**I don't like him...If he wants to be with that ******girl**_** then why should I care? I don't...Then why the hell does it hurt so much?...'**_**__

****xoxoxoxoxoxox****

_Days earlier..._

"JUUDAIME!" a shout came from a silver-haired teen as he came running towards the one he called "Tenth" which was another teen with brown gravity defying hair. "Ah Gokudera-kun, Ohayo" the brunette greeted the Silverette – who we now know as Gokudera, when the latter reached the brunette's side. "Ohayo Juudaime! You are on time today" said Gokudera as they both made their way towards Namimori Middle. The brunette – Tsuna is his name, scratched his head sheepishly "Ahahah yeah, I don't want to get punished...again..." Tsuna instantly went pale as he recalled the times he got ****bitten to death **by a certain tonfa-weilding prefect.**

"Don't worry Juudaime! As your right-hand man I will blow that bastard if he dared to hurt you!" exclaimed Gokudera, brandishing his dynamites out of nowhere to emphasise his meaning. "Hiieeee No Gokudera-kun, you don't have to!" Tsuna tried to calm his storm guardian down, _**'I doubt that will do any good!' **_

"Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera!"

Both turned to the source that called their name. In came running towards them was a teen with short spiky black hair, tanned and had a goofy grin on his face. "Yamamoto, Ohayo" Tsuna greeted the teen, Yamamoto with a smile. "Che, What do you want Yakyu-baka!" this came from Gokudera who is glaring daggers at Yamamoto for disturbing the moment with his precious Tenth. However, Yamamoto is unfazed of Gokudera's insults and remains grinning, "Hahahah Ohayo Tsuna, Gokudera too." After greeting each other the three friends began rushing towards Namimori Middle, fearing of being late (Tsuna mostly).

Although they look like normal junior high school students, they are actually part of the Vongola famiglia, a well-known powerful mafia family in all of Italy. The brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi A.K.A Tsuna (by his friends) or "Dame-Tsuna" (by most people in the school) is the Tenth Generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The silver-haired teen is Tsuna's Storm Guardian and self-proclaimed right hand man. He was known as "Hurricane Bomber" back in Italy as his main weapon was dynamites. He is very loyal to Tsuna and is also best friends with Tsuna; sees everyone as a possible threat towards his beloved "Juudaime". The tallest of the three is Yamamoto Takeshi, one of Tsuna's best friends and Tsuna's Rain Guardian, loves Baseballs and specialized in swordfights. These three are always seen together, despite being completely opposite from each other.

It is an everyday occurrence that Gokudera and Yamamoto would argue with each other, though one-sidedly as Gokudera is the one who mostly arguing while Yamamoto just laughed and not taking every insult from Gokudera seriously. Tsuna would just chuckle nervously whenever this happen. Upon reaching their school, they were greeted by Hibari Kyoya, the fearsome prefect of the Disciplinary Committee and also Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, who is leaning against the school gate.

"Herbivore"

Just by that one word, Tsuna flinched and began to panic whilst Gokudera is glaring at the prefect and Yamamoto simply grinned, "Ahahah Ohayo Hibari" The prefect simply ignore the taller teen, instead he turn his attention to the brunette who is practically cowering in between his two friends. "Hn, I see your early today Herbivore" smirked Hibari as he enjoy seeing the shorter teen in fear. Tsuna, out of fear, remains silent as he is afraid to anger the prefect. Tsuna is not a lucky teen – especially since Gokudera is right next to him and he wouldn't let anyone insults his boss, even if it's Hibari. "You Bastard!" just as he was about to get his dynamites out, he was interrupted by a certain airheaded baseball lover who slung his arm casually around the enraged silverette, "Maa, maa calm down 'Dera" "You! Get your arm off me, you bastard and don't act casually with me!" Forgetting Hibari for the moment, Gokudera began threatening Yamamoto while Yamamoto just laughed, as always.

"Hn, for crowding I'll bite you to death" Hibari threatened. Miraculously, that seems to be a sort of magic word for Tsuna for the second Hibari said that, he instantly came to life and with a "HIIIIIEEEE" and a quick apology he ran towards the school building; Yamamoto and Gokudera automatically followed after him.

And that's how their day began.

*~*~*~*~*~_**Time skip***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Lunch time..._

The three young mafia members are seen gathered together for lunch on the school's rooftop. They were enjoying their lunch break (Gokudera and Yamamoto having one-sided argument, again) until Tsuna had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, it took awhile to assure his silver-haired friend that he is fine on his own though. So when Tsuna left, the remaining two sat in awkward silence until,

"Ne, Gokudera" the call was quiet but it made Gokudera flinched slightly as he felt the other teen gave him a heated stare. However, being himself he decided to answer Yamamoto by ignoring the baseball lover completely. This didn't bother Yamamoto in the least as he was used to it so instead, he just simply continue. Scooting closer to the other teen's side, Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera's ear softly, "I miss you last night" Gokudera tried to ignore the fact that his face was heating up which cause Yamamoto to chuckle slyly. Then without wasting any time, he pulled Gokudera over his lap and kissed him. Caught by surprise, Gokudera struggled to push Yamamoto away but Yamamoto refuses to comply.

_'_**The fucking bastard!'** thought Gokudera angrily as he tries to struggle against Yamamoto's surprise "attack". _**'I can't believe him! Juudaime might come back anytime soon! I have to push...him..away-...damn it'** Gokudera moaned into the kiss after a few minutes. Yamamoto lets out a sound of approval when he felt Gokudera began to yield into the kiss so he deepened the kiss, licking the other teen's lips demanding entrance which the other reluctantly gives. Just as things started to get heated with Yamamoto's hand itching to wander Gokudera's body, the two pulled away, Gokudera's face was flushed while Yamamoto had a wide grin. As Tsuna came back, the two instantly separated themselves giving distance from each other. "Ahahaha Gomen you two for taking too long" said Tsuna as he made it back to his previous seat. "It's ok Juudaime!" "Hahah its fine Tsuna" Glad that his boss did not saw him with the baseball idiot in a compromising position, Gokudera inwardly relief and glared at the idiot's direction. Wanting to distract himself, he instantly engaged Tsuna into a conversation purposely ignoring the black-haired teen next to Tsuna.___

A few minutes later, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch time. The three rushed towards their classroom so as not to face the wrath of the Disciplinary Committee (especially Hibari). Every so often, Yamamoto would glance at Gokudera with a longing look on his face even when they were seated on their own seat.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p>LLLLLAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEE right? I know, Thank you for reading. Please review^^<p> 


End file.
